Kira
by Kljhorse
Summary: A new member is joining the Winged. Kira, a break-out from the School, has some new friends. Read for more.


I feel excruciating pain in my back as I double over, screaming. I see the white coats looking at me, smiling, writing down things, and doing more test. I am just a normal girl, turning into an experiment. Then suddenly, all the pain stops. I look up, staring at the amazed faces. They all seem to be staring at my back. Then I feel something tickly on my back. Feathers? But it was warm, too. I turn my head to look, and what is see is amazing. Fire. Feathers. Both. Then I hear someone whisper; "She is just like Maximum and the others." I've heard of Max. She supposedly broke out of this place. Then one of the white coat says; "I wonder, should we drug her? She might break out.". Another white coat agrees. This makes me mad. Really. Really, mad. "NO! I DON'T WANT TO BE DRUGGED, NOR KEPT HERE!" That's when I followed my instincts, and moved my hands around, and I BENDED FIRE. "No!" Says one of _them_. "Kira can't leave! She is the most important!" That just made me even more mad. Then I just make the whole place explode with fire, and I seem to fly. I take that as my opportunity to run, well, fly, away. I keep going faster and faster, more and more along, with smoke trailing behind me from my wings. I then am far enough away to take a break. I tried reassessing what happened. _What happened? How am I like this? Why? And how can I find Max?_ Then my Voice cuts in, who I have had before my, problem, happened. _I suggest you go that way, Kira. They live in a house on a mountain, not far from here, and if you don't stop to take a break, you will be there in an hour._ 'Fine, I will. Thanks, Voice.' I think back_. No prob, Kira._ And I start off in that direction. Hopefully, they will be accepting outcasts.

As I start to get tired, I see a fire in the distance. _Kira! _Yells my voice. _You need to go help. There are ERASERS! _I am suddenly boosted with new energy. I shoot over to the fire, and seeing there is fire, I pull it all up with my powers, and there, in the ashes, is Max and the others, fighting for their lives, and losing, I think. I gasp and see that one of them has Iggy by the wings, about to snap them. I lash out some fire, and lite the eraser on fire. He screams and runs and jumps off the cliff. I smile, as Iggy is hugging his girlfriend Ella. Then he looks up and sees me. And looks at my wings. I give him a 'not now' glance, and they get back into the fight. Max is about to be flat out stabbed by another eraser, so I land, and bring down the fire, lighting 3 (the remaining) on fire, sending them off the cliff, too. I hear Max gasp, and I take a deep breath, and launch up, and go over to a huge rock pile a mile or two off. I finally collapse onto the rock, sitting up, and start catching my breath. 'They looked so surprised to see me!' I thought. 'They probably think I am a freak, compared to them.' Then I hear a thump, then 3 more, then 1 more. Then I see shadows from behind me. I slowly turn around, my eyes wide. And that's when I see them. THEM. I stop breathing. "Hey, you helped us. What is your name?" Max asks. "K-k-kira." I stammer. "And, what are you? You are not a freak, it's just, we have never seen anyone who isn't raptor and human hybrid." I finally regain my voice. "I, am part pheonix. I can bend fire, and I have fire wings, as you can see." Max looks at my back. "Yep, you sure do. Hey, where do you come from?" That's when I was happy. "The School. I blew it up, trapping a lot of white coats inside. I then was able to fly away. I was just turned into this about 3 hours ago." Max smiled. She seemed... happy. "Well, good. You might as well hang out with us, too, since you have no where else to go." She said. "Oh my God. Thank you so much!" I say, and they start to fly off. But Nudge stay back to talk to me. She seems nice. "Soooo... Age?" She asks me. "12," I say, "And a half." "Cool," She says. "Listen, sorry 'bout the erasers...they're a bit... jerky." "Oh no, it's ok," I say. "I trapped a whole bunch in the School while it was on fire, so... I think a lot of them are dead by now." I say. "Oh, thanks. Now we don't have as many to worry about." She said, relaxing."Yeah." I reply. "Well, here we are, home sweet home. The erasers only burned the guest room, so you will have to sleep on the couch. Sorry about that." She apologizes. "It's ok, trust me." "Ok." So we went in. They had a pretty balcony, a medium sized kitchen, a big living room, and a few bed rooms. We had dinner in the living room, watching tv. I started to doze, letting my mind wander. I thought about my past, how, I used to, have a normal life. USED to, have a family. USED to almost have a boyfriend. I wonder how he is doing right now, because on the news, police just said I was missing. Just like that, like no one cared. But I am not missing, I was just captured. I keep thinking about calling my mom, but keep deciding against it. Why worry my mom when I might not even be able to see her again? Exactly. I start to fall asleep... And then I am hit with a nightmare. A big one, too. Where, it's like, a mini School, with, screams that sound familiar. I am running through halls, trying to find where the screaming is coming from. Then I finally found where, and I burst into tears. It's Brett, my ALMOST boyfriend. And he is being tortured. He has wings on his back too. Icy, blue ones. I start sobbing in my sleep, because I am staring to wake up. Someone is shaking me. I try to grab Brett, but the dream ends, and he slowly fades. I am fully awake now and leans into Max, sobbing. "Kira! What's wrong?" Ask Max. "Oh, Max," I say, "I had a dream, where my crush was being imprisoned, and the white coats had him. He had wings, and he was screaming. My dreams have never been wrong before, so what am I going to do?" I sob even more. "Oh my God," Says Max, "Do you know where?" I think back to my past. "Yeah, I think I do. When I was first captured, I was sent there. It was worse than where I broke out." Max was wide eyed. "I don't think we can go after him." I stared at her. "Why?" She sighed. "Because, Kira. What if they capture us? Then we will all be there." _She has a point_ says the Voice. 'Shut up, Voice!' I thought. "You... Y-y-y-you... Don't even _care_ about him! I have had a crush on him since 4th grade. Don't you understand?" I was yelling now. Max started to reply, but I cut her off. "No, you probably don't. I'm out of here." Max and Iggy try to grab me, but I jump out of their grip. Fang got up and started to walk towards me, slowly, while I back away. I start to cry again, and I whip around, run out the room, onto the balcony, and jump, going over the cliff. I let my wings out, and do a steep-ish dive away. I fly real close to the ground, a trail of fire coming from behind. And _that _was when I was hit in the side by something _really_ hard.

Fang's POV:

I hear a loud thump. Then some voices as I follow the trail of smoke Kira left behind. "Hey, it's another one with wings! Wish we could tell the whites, but our communicators are down, so we can't." _Oh no! They have Kira!_ I thought. They are Erasers, and experienced ones. They will hear me if I land, so I slowly glide towards them. I sense Max and the others behind. I then see them, the Erasers, and Kira, tied to a tree. "Hey, girl, where are Maximum and the others?" I watch as Kira shakes her head and refuses to tell. I gasp as she gets smacked. A bit hard. Then one of them sighs. "She won't talk. Let's bring out _him_. She used to have a crush on him, I think." One of the Erasers smile. She goes wide-eyed and gasps as a boy about her age, with blue wings, come out. He recognizes her. "Kira? Oh my God, I was so worried! We all missed you! Are you ok?" Then he cries out in pain as he gets whipped by an Eraser. "Br-br-Brett..." Kira says but got slapped again. Max hisses and jumps out there. Then the Erasers notice us, and the fight begins.

Kira's POV:

I scream when the fight begins, because of the fact that one of the Erasers still had Brett. "HEY!" screamed one of the Erasers, "If you want this kid to live, stop fighting!" When Iggy landed another punch, the Eraser pulled out a knife a cut Brett down the arm. I scream, and the tree I am tied to bursts into flames. So does the rope that bounds me. That scared the crap out of that Eraser. Then I burst into flames myself, and then there was nothing binding me anymore. I then made a fireball and threw it at the Eraser holding Brett. He lights on fire and drops Brett, who drop to the floor. Then that Eraser was no more. Another 2 Erasers were cornering Fang and the others. They were the most experienced and were about to pounce. My vision went all red and I did a flamethrower at them and they died, with everyone else sighing with relief. I then whipped around to check on Brett. He was standing, and staring at the fiery wings on my back, blazing. He then stepped up and hugged me, whispering; "I had a feeling you were alive." I smiled and introduced him to the others, thanking them to save me. Fang came up and hugged me as well, though I don't know why. "Hey, Brett... Do you know how to fly?" I ask, very tired. "Yes... Why? Time to go?" He replies. "Yep, come on guys, let's go." And we all flew home, which didn't take long. When we got home, me and Brett decided to sleep on the roof, where it was beautiful. We brought up sleeping bags and got ready to go to bed. It was really pretty out, and soon I fell asleep, wondering why Brett looked so worried.


End file.
